The Whole Truth
by Gaitskells-Girl
Summary: Draco is good, and he's in love with Hermione. But by being with her is he putting her in danger?
1. Chapter 1

**The Whole Truth**

**Chapter 1**

Draco rolled over and wrapped his arm around her, she felt warm and smooth, her naked bum bent into the curve of his legs.

'Morning you' he whispered into her ear

'Morning to you too' she breathed

She rolled over to face him and gave his lips the softest of kisses.

'Your gorgeous, last night was amazing' he exclaimed

'You're amazing yourself' she answered

He rolled onto his back pulling the beautiful girl on top of him, he spread his legs and she lay between them kissing him softly in the morning haze poking through the curtains. He kissed her lips softly and first then slightly more passionately. He felt the familiar stirrings she brought to him and pretty soon he was full on solid as she continued to kiss him.

"Again?" She exclaimed 'Really?' she giggled

'Really' he replied before flipping her on her back and kissing his way down her stomach. Hermione laid back and gave into him, it was impossible not to. He smothered her creamy skin with kisses and gently he slid back up her body. He nibbled at the base of her neck and along her collar bone.

'Mmmmm' she moaned softly and arched her back as he kissed her throat. It sent shivers up and down her spine as his hand roamed around her thighs, up and down her legs and even over her bum. He slowly moved himself back down her body and began to kiss her inner thigh. Making her moan he gently stroked her opening.

'Somebody's wet' he exclaimed

'I can't help what you do to me'

'Baby does it look like I'm complaining'? He asked as his knelt up from under the covers she saw his erection, solid, upright and ready to please her

'Come here and show me what your good at' he murmured

Hermione obliged gently taking his solid cock in her mouth, slowly licking the tip of his head using her hands to stimulate him at the same time. She knew it drove him wild and continued at the slow pace for a while. He began to moan her name softly, this spurred her on more, and she moved her hand up and down his cock faster and harder whilst slipping her mouth up and down at the same time. As Hermione bobbed her head up and down, his cock moving in and out of her mouth he pulled her hair hard

'I'm going to come baby' he announced

So she stopped and laid on her back

'Not without me you don't'

He greatly obliged spreading her legs and mounting her gorgeous body. He slipped his cock inside her pussy. It was warm and wet and he had to strain hard not to blow right then. He put his hands underneath her bum, picked her hips up slightly and pounded into her hard and fast. She grabbed the pillows either side of her and willingly gave into him. She moaned and writhed on the bed each time he entered her, as her screams gradually grew louder she begged him to come with her

'Come with me Draco, yes….yes…..'

They both collapsed on the bed in a heap.

'Twice last night and once this morning, Draco your getting good' she joked before kissing his chest and rolling out of the bed.

'Where are you going?' he asked as he watched her pert bum and beautiful frame leave the room

'For a shower, you coming?' she winked and left the room

Draco thought for a moment about how lucky he was, Hermione was not only smart and gorgeous, but a complete animal in the bedroom. She knew exactly what pleased him, and she knew exactly what pleased herself. They were always trying new things and he couldn't wait for the next new adventure. He jumped of the bed and ran to the shower. Climbing in next to her he stole the soap and washed her back, and obviously took a sneak view of that perfect ass!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sat in Potions later on that day, Draco couldn't help but wander how it had all come together for him.

For years he had been under the Imperius curse, doing nothing but his dad work. Having everyone around him hate him, loathe his presence. He had eventually begun to resist the curse and had managed to tell Dumbledore everything. After turning of age, Draco had fought his father and Voldemort side by side with Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Order. He had felt nothing the moment he shot that blinding green spell at his father. Since that day he had been under the protection of the Order. He knew people would be after him, but right now he found it hard to care.

It had taken most of the summer for Harry and Ron to accept him as a person, let alone a friend. Yet gradually he had proved that he was not a bad person, and found out he actually quite liked Harry. It wasn't his fault what Voldemort did to him, just as it wasn't Draco's fault that he had been under the Imperius curse for five years. Ron on the other hand had been harder to convince, but after buying Ron the best racing broom, and teaching him some Quidditch tips, they had bonded. It was easy once you knew peoples weaknesses.

To gain Hermione's trust however it had taken longer. He really liked Hermione; she was polite and kind, smart and very pretty. Things Draco had never known or seen before. She would get up and leave every time he entered a room; if he spoke she would either completely ignore him or begin to talk to someone else. It had upset him, and it was only when he realised that he fancied her, that he understood why it bothered him so much.

It had been one day in August when all the Weasley's and Harry had gone out for the day and only Hermione and Draco remained in Grimmauld Place. They had nothing to do aside from talk to each other, they found out that day they enjoyed the same things, books, art, music and the London shows they sometimes went to see.

'When I was about 8 or 9 I wanted to dance' said Hermione, 'but then I found books and I couldn't stop reading, my parents used to call me Matilda' she explained with an embarrassed giggle.

'Matilda…who's that?' he'd asked. So Hermione had spent the day talking about Roal Dahl and his magical books. Then they talked about Walt Disney and Hermione explained what a cinema was. They had then ended the day by going to the cinema, and sharing a secret kiss in the back row.

Draco popped out of his daydream state at the feeling of eyes boring into his back. He turned around to see Hermione staring at him. He smirked at the daze in her eyes. They had decided not to tell anyone about their relationship yet. Many people were coming to terms with the fact that Draco wasn't a death eater, and had fought side by side with Harry Potter. The fact that he was dating Hermione Granger would be way too much. Thankfully though it was easy for them, all they had to do was retreat to their head boy/girl quarters and anything was possible. He couldn't wait until later when Hermione would wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him as if he were the only man alive. He couldn't help but think about her, daydream about her smile, and doodle her face on his page. Draco Malfoy had it bad.

Hermione stared at the back of his head. That soft blonde hair, it seemed to shine even in the pit of the dungeons. She could remember what it felt like to run her hands through it when she was kissing him passionately, when she was playing with it mindlessly as they talked and read books. Hermione Granger much like Malfoy couldn't hid her feelings for him. Although they had decided not to tell anyone of their romance, she had found it hard not to confide in Ginny.

'I'm not saying that I'm in love with him or anything, but I really like him' she had explained to Ginny a week previously 'I mean, whilst in the house during summer it was hard for us to meet privately and things but now we practically live together I cant stand it when he leaves the room. Its amazing Ginny I've never felt like this.'

'I've never seen you like this Hermione, it wonderful. But remember it is Draco Malfoy, you used to be against him, hate him, and hell you even punched him!!'

'I know all that Ginny but I think he proved well enough he's a changed man. He fought by our side and now he's my boyfriend' Hermione said the last part with a smile as wide as her face

'Wow Mione that is so romantic, its kind of like Romeo and Juliet. Have you told Harry and Ron'? She asked

'No way! O Ginny I know you and Harry have no secrets form each other and I don't want to put a strain on your relationship but please don't tell them please!' she begged

'Of course I wont' Ginny laughed 'I love Harry and our relationship is based on trust, but if I don't tell him technically I haven't lied have I??' with a cheeky grin she waved goodbye and left to meet Harry.

Hermione, feeling so much better than previously, had wandered off to meet Draco.

She was disturbed by the moving of chairs, the class had obviously been dismissed. Draco pushed past her and yelled back 'Sorry Hermione' and winked.

She had felt her pocket bulge and felt inside her robes for what he had just placed there.

'Meet me for lunch in our common room? We can eat it naked?' it said. With a grin and a bounce in her step Hermione ran off at full pelt to the heads dormitory.

When she arrived Draco was sat on the floor by the fireplace on a blanket. He had laid out cakes and biscuits mini sandwiches and two goblets of pumpkin juice.

'Just because we can't make our relationship public doesn't mean we can't have a picnic right? 'He asked

Hermione laughed and sat down on the blanket.

'Sorry no clothes allowed on the blanket' he said

'O I apologise I didn't realise we had a certain dress code for lunch' Hermione announced with a giggle.

'Well, the no clothes is my rule, I made it up especially when you became my girlfriend.' And with that they proceeded to eat and laugh and talk about their day. Neither had ever felt so relaxed.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I keep forgetting this bit! I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or books! **

**Chapter 3**

Their afternoon lessons flew by quickly, and as it was fairly warm outside Ron and Lavender, Hermione, Ginny and Harry sat outside under the large oak tree.

'I'm bored' Ginny said

'Aww babe, what do you want to do?' Harry asked looking at Ginny

'Swim in the lake….shall we?' she replied

'Definitely' Harry said

'Why not' Ron decided

Hermione jut sat there, wishing that she could tell her friends about Draco. There would have been nothing better than spending the afternoon, the six of them playing in the lake like ordinary teenagers. She must have had a look in her eyes that told Ginny everything, because she touched Hermione on the arm and said quietly

'They would understand if you told them Mione, I promise. Want me to put in a good word about it with Harry?'

'No thanks Gin, if I do end up telling them, I want to do it myself.'

'Come on girls.' Harry hollered

'Coming' they yelled together. Hermione conjured up a bikini for the both of them and they dived in after the others.

Draco watched from the top of the hill. His heart ached to be near her. He was jealous that Harry and Ron got to be so open in their friendship with her, and him the person who loved her so much, couldn't even prove it. He watched as Ginny turned her head looking to the top of the hill. Was she looking at him? He couldn't tell.

'Harry look there's Draco shall we invite him to join us?'

'If you want Gin, but I'm not sure were all that close yet!'

Ginny waved Draco down the hill and motioned for him to come in. Hermione looked nervous as Draco pulled on a pair of swimming shorts. She felt her insides flip over as she watched his six pack and toned arms. She could practically feel his arms wrapped around her and longed to kiss him.

'Draco mate, grab the ball' Harry said

Draco finished staring at Hermione and dived to the ball. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing head and shoulder wars, throwing the ball back and forth and having a really fun summer afternoon.

Draco had no idea that watching him from behind the trees was Blaise Zabini.

By the time that Hermione and Draco had finished their head chores and had both done some homework there seemed to be no time left in the day. Draco slipped into his bed beside Hermione

'Baby, I think we should tell your friends that were together. I mean we spent the whole afternoon together and I couldn't openly touch you once, and you looked so fucking hot in that bikini.' Draco said

'We cant they wouldn't be ready for I, they've only just accepted that your not the enemy trying to spy on their side! We can hardly tell them were fucking every night they'd go mad!'

'Hermione, were not just fucking I really like you and I think they'd accept it. Harry and Ron there good people babe.'

'There my friends Draco I do know what there like!' she snapped

'Don't go getting mad at me I just want everyone to know how much I like you that's all. I had to hide who I was for so long Mione I don't want to do that anymore. I like you so much and I would never do anything to hurt you. Plus when you look that hot in a bikini how can you expect me to not touch you?' he asked whilst stroking her creamy skin. 'You're amazing.'

'Don't change the subject Draco, I just don't want to tell them yet ok? If you liked me that much you'd accept that!' she said

'Ok babe I accept it, as long as you accept that I think you're beautiful, amazing, perfect and eventually I'm going to want to share that with everyone, your friends my friends and anyone that cares to listen!' Draco replied

Hermione suppressed a giggle at Draco's sweet but extremely cheesy outburst.

'What?' he asked?

'Nothing!' he raised his eyebrows in a manner that asked do I look stupid.

'Ok well it's just that what you just said was so sweet but so cheesy, and it just made me laugh a little.'

'O you want something to laugh at do you?'

and with that he began to blow raspberries on her stomach, tickling her underarms, neck and body, making her squeal with laughter and excitement. He continued to tickle her until she squealed so loud and begged him to stop so firmly that he resorted to kissing her instead.

She responded to the kisses nicely and when they came up for air Hermione said 'See, that's all you have to do to prove how much you like me'

'What tickle you until you almost pee yourself?' he joked

'No kiss me like that' she replied.

He looked at her for a short time before he leaned down to kiss her. She was lying down on the bed with her head in the pillows. He could feel her body move to fit his perfectly as his tongue weaved its way in and out of her mouth and hers gently responding. Her hands ran through his silky mane of her and she sighed into the kiss deeply.

'What' he whispered

'Don't stop'

He continued with a heavy passion. Kissing her more deeply and sliding his arms underneath her body to wrap around her back he gently rolled her over so she lay on top of him. He stretched his legs out beneath her and began running his hands gently up and down her back. He groaned into the kiss at the feel of her skin. She always felt so warm, smooth and perfect. And her touch was so feather light. She began to run her hands over his body, up and down his sides and then along his arms. Draco felt so close to her right then at that moment. He knew she felt the same as she moved her lips from his and began kissing his neck. Moving her mouth down his body, trailing her tongue all the way to his belly button, Hermione could feel his hard on.

'I'm sure your getting bigger every time' she exclaimed, she knew feeding his ego made him feel so much better.

Just as he was about to surrender to her mouth round his solid cock, there was a knock at the door.

She looked up, 'Leave it baby' he moaned

'It could be important' Hermione replied. 'I guess I'm going considering you've got…Erm issues' she laughed staring at his raging hard on.

Hermione had to admit she was mad at whoever was knocking on the door this time of night, but duty called.

She opened the portrait to see none other than Professor Dumbledore standing at the door

'Aaaa Miss Granger, I hope I didn't interrupt anything' he asked

Hermione pulled the golden robe around her body tighter than necessary

'I will require yourself and Draco's presence at the breakfast hall an hour earlier than usual tomorrow morning. Please be prompt at7.30 we have business to discuss'

With that he left. Hermione wandered why this message could not have been delivered via owl, closed the portrait hole and wandered back to Draco.

'Where were we?' she asked dropping the robe and joining Draco back in bed

'I was about to make you scream'

'No, wasn't I about to make you squirm?' she asked

'Change of plan' he mused before sliding down to her pussy. She tensed in anticipation at what he was going to do. He gently slipped one finger inside feeling how wet she was he pushed harder. She gasped out of pleasure as he rocked his finger back and forth inside her, before adding his tongue to her clit. As he slid in and out of her with his finger, his tongue lapped hungrily at her juices. She squirmed in pleasure as his tongue flicked side to side, up and down. Putting two fingers inside her now he pushed in and out of her harder and faster. She moaned with pleasure and said his name in passion. Draco knew he had a certain skill when it came to this, he loved it and that was the key. To lick a girl out with passion and the intention of not stopping until shed come all over him was the way to do it properly. This was what he aimed for with Hermione as he pushed down on her clit harder with his tongue. Slowly sliding his fingers out of her pussy he replaced it with his tongue, pushing it in and out of her hard she pulled his hair

'O fuck I'm going to come' she breathed

He slipped his fingers back in and pressed down hard on her clit with his tongue. Faster and faster he licked, sucked, nibbled and played with her pussy. She finally dribbled come into his mouth and he pulled up.

'Hermione I know you can do better than that' he exclaimed 'Bend over'

Hermione got on all fours and gasped when he pushed into her hard and fast. He pounded into her, holding onto her hips he rocked her back and forth on his cock. He then moved one hand round to massage her clit between two fingers. She screamed with pleasure as he did this and he continued to pound her. She couldn't take anymore when he felt her squirt come around his solid cock and he pulled out of her.

She collapsed on her front, satisfied and tired. They fell asleep naked, hot and sticky but both falling in love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The following day they headed for breakfast in the great hall.

'Draco, Hermione good morning' Dumbledore said

Professor Snape and McGonagall also sat around the head table 'Please take a seat'

They both sat down on the newly conjured chairs and looked apprehensive.

'Please do not look so nervous, we have called you here to discuss the status of your relationship. Under normal circumstances we wouldn't interfere with student's relationships however, yours is a complicated one.' Dumbledore explained

'How did you know?' Draco asked

'Intuition, a certain sixth sense, also your displays of affection across the classroom and during the summer did not go unnoticed'

'But were not doing anything wrong are we?' Hermione asked 'because I've read all about inter-house relationships and head boy/girl relationships and according to Hogwarts: A history there is nothing within the school rule book that suggests we can't go ahead with this.'

'Hermione, no-one is suggesting what you are doing is wrong, just that you keep it slightly more concealed' Professor McGonagall suggested

'But none of our friends even know about us'

'You were seen in the lake, and what to you may have seemed innocent was viewed to others as being slightly promiscuous. Draco I need not remind what we discussed last year?' Dumbledore asked

'No sir' he replied.

'Please have some breakfast, and I shall explain why we have called you here. I feel we have not started off very well.'

'Draco, as you well remember, after the death of your father and the defeat of Lord Voldemort, many of their followers escaped Azkaban. It happened the last time Voldemort was defeated and it is happening now. Whilst in the lake yesterday afternoon, you were spotted by Blaise Zabini. Now, as you say you were doing no wrong and to others it was viewed as innocent. However, to the outside world Draco your father was a death eater and you were to become one. Those you made friends with over the summer may have accepted you, however your old friends, have not. You must remember not everyone knows the full story. Therefore, to an outsider such as Blaise, you are in the wrong by spending your time with Hermione and her friends. He contacted his father straight away and I believe they may now begin to plot against you. Whilst here in Hogwarts you appear to be safe, yet I cannot watch you always. I urge you to just keep yourselves aware.' Dumbledore finished and took a mouthful of English muffin.

'Ok Sir I understand. However I have never had friends like those I made over the summer, and I have never had a girlfriend that cared for the real me, rather than my money, I don't want to give them up.' Draco replied

'Draco, after your father died the order promised to protect you from those left out there. We will do what we can but we also expect a certain amount of restraint in your public affections, we are just asking you to be safe.' Snape answered.

'Ok, point made. But we can still keep our relationship?' he asked

'Of course, just keep it under wraps and ensure that anyone who does know doesn't make it public knowledge.'

With that Hermione and Draco left.

'Draco what did you and Dumbledore discuss last year?'

'Talk about it later babe yea?

'No Draco, if it concerns our relationship id like to talk about it now' she pleaded

Draco looked into her eyes a saw her pleading with them

'Ok but not her, lets go back to the common room, I've got a free period this morning anyway.'

They could hear the halls begin to fill with waking students ready for breakfast. They headed back to the common room where they sat on the sofa. Draco took Hermione's hand and pulled her to lean on his shoulder he began to talk and tell her the story

'When I killed my father and then aided in killing Voldemort, my protection with the order had already begun. I made friends with you all and one day Dumbledore pulled me to one side. He told me that many people that had worshipped my father would try to find me within the next few months. I had ruined Voldemort's chances and worse still, my fathers at becoming Voldemort's equal, and successor. He warned me that anyone I was friends with would also be in danger. I tried so hard to make friends with you, and when I gained all your trust I didn't want to lose you. Selfish I know but I couldn't give any of you up. Id never had real friends before and I guess I thought that you had all faced so much already; one more thing wouldn't do you any harm. I have been foolish in never telling any of you this, but Mione I like you all so much. Then one day in the holidays Blaise Zabini contacted me, he asked me to meet him. I did and he had bought along my father's old friends, including his father. They threatened me with torture and told me they would harm you all one by one if I didn't give you up. So I began intercepting everyone's mail, I knew there would be curses in all of them, especially yours as your muggle born. So I opened them and with it I received all the curses. I was scratched by flying talons, burned by a flame that ignited as soon as you opened the letter, even poisoned with an unknown substance'

Hermione gasped 'How did we not recognise any of this? How did you never have any scars?' she asked concerned

'I covered them all up, one of the bonuses of being my father's son, I know many protection spells and healing spells. But I can tell you every day I can fell the poison in my body. It hurts some days to shower as the cuts on my back are welded so deep'

'But Draco I've seen you naked, I always see you naked. I've never seen one scratch on your body!!'

'I know you haven't, I, Hermione please don't be mad…but I've placed a covering spell over your eyes. Harry, Ron, and Ginny, anyone that is close to me has the same spell. You can't see or feel the real skin on my body. I've taken it as my punishment for not giving any of you up when I was warned.'

Hermione jumped up, outraged that he could lie to her! Let alone cover her eyes with a spell.

'Draco that's our privacy, you've invaded our sight. Do you know how morally wrong that is???!!'

'I know, I know. But I was afraid if you could all see the real me, especially you, you wouldn't want me. It's hideous Hermione, and so painful. I don't want you to have to see that!'

'Remove the spell'

'What?'

'Remove the spell from me Draco I want to see the marks on you'

'No Hermione!'

'Draco remove this spell before I end this relationship right now and tell everyone else what is going on!'

Slowly he looked up at her face, his head had been hanging down in shame that hed lied to her. I'm such an Idiot he thought!

Slowly Draco raised his wand and muttered an incantation.

'Ohh' Hermione whispered with great concern. Her face twisted into a look of pain.

Draco had deep welts across his face, a black eye and bruises covering his neck. Slowly she walked towards him and unbuttoned his shirt.

She clapped a hand across her mouth when she saw what was on his chest. Three large deep cuts, oozing blood whipped around his front all moving round to his back. He had deep holes in the sides of his body where she guessed the talons had attacked him. His eyes were paler than usual and she realised his skin was a sick pasty colour.

'O my goodness Draco. You look terrible. Go and see Madam Pompfrey she can help you!'

'No Hermione, if I go there and get help from her, Blaise and his family will begin on her too. I can't intercept all curses and spells, I'm only human.'

'You took all those curses just so you could be our friend, my boyfriend? I lie on your chest every night; I kiss you and hold round your neck. Don't you feel any pain?' she asked

'Every night Hermione, but its so worth it to be close to you'

She let out a small whimper her eyes filled with tears

'I cannot believe you would do that for me. I mean look at you! Ok we are not going to lesson today; I'm going to take care of those wounds.'

'O come on Hermione, we have to go. I've coped this long it can last until tonight'

'It can't!!'

And with that she ordered him to strip to his boxers and go into his bedroom. She returned to his room after rummaging around in her own. She carried a huge box full of potions and spell books, muggle bandages and tape.

She set the basket down on the side of the bed and got to work.

'Where are these potions from?' he asked?

'O there just things I make for fun and emergencies in my free time! I think I've proved that they come in handy?'

She began to pour a sickly yellow liquid onto a cotton wool pad. He winced when she applied it to the deep welts on his stomach; it stung at first but after a few moments the pain subsided and relief filled his entire body for the first time in months. The pain began to lift from his entire body. She continued to work pushing his body this way and that, lifting his arms and bandaging as she went along. When she had finished applying those he looked like a mummy.

'Thanks Hermione I feel so much better'

'Were not done yet, face me' she ordered

Draco turned and faced her; she kissed him briefly before pouring some purple liquid onto her hands

'What's that?'

'Disinfectant mixed with a potion I made it will help with the swelling and the bruising on your face'

With that she began touching the purple and blue skin around his eyes, on his cheeks and neck, every now and then he winced but gradually he could feel his skin release a large amount of pressure. He felt sleepy after that and his eyelids began to sag.

'One more thing' she announced 'Drink this'

It was a clear liquid that didn't smell of anything, but it tasted like strawberries.

'Wow what was that?' he asked pleasantly

'A potion to make you sick, it will drag the poison out of your body'

He ran to the bathroom and began being sick almost immediately, he felt lighter and brighter.

'You are good!'

'I know' she replied.

With that he curled up in bed a slept better than he had done in weeks. He heard her leave with her school bag and smiled. He was in love and was going to prove it to her tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Although he had promised himself he was going to prove how much he love her tonight, he found himself not waking up until late evening. She was leaning over him stoking his face

'Wake up baby, is time for dinner' she said

'What?? O hey baby I slept all day, its time for dinner?' he asked slightly groggy

'Yea you feeling hungry?'

'A bit I suppose?'

'I spoke to Dumbledore today he said you can take as much time of as you need, I've duplicated all the notes of the lessons you're in with me for you so you can just read over them.' Hermione said

'Thanks babe but I think I'm going to come back tomorrow. I can't stand doing nothing and honestly I don't want people getting suspicious. You know like Blaise and other people that might be watching me' he sat up and gently stroked the bandages on his chest 'How long until I can take these off?' he asked her

'We can do it know if you want? I'll run a bath for you'

'That baths way too big for one person, will you be joining me?' he asked her with a sly smile

'Draco, I don't think it's a good idea for anything like that to happen at the moment, lets get you better first then we can talk sex!'

'No sex baby, just a nice bat together?'

The puppy dog look in his eyes said it all and Hermione was won over in an instant. She ran the bat and then helped him out of bed, she had no idea how hed coped for so long with all the pain and shed never noticed it. When they reached the bathroom he sat down on the edge of the bath. She peeled the bandages away and admired her handiwork; the wounds were almost fully healed.

'They look so much better don't they? Let's see your back'

He stood up and spun around; she pulled of those bandages to and ran her fingers of where the holes had been previously that morning. They had left nothing but tiny white marks on his perfect skin.

'You look kind of sexy and heroic with your scars' she giggled

'Really?' he said making a joke out of raising his eyebrows and wiggling them around at her. His face was completely free of bruises and only a few red lines remained where the deep welts had been previously.

'I was so worried about you all day I kept on coming in to see during all our breaks. I ran in hoping you would be ok and you were always sleeping so soundly. I was on edge all day it seemed to last an eternity' she finished with a small smile; in hope that it would make him feel slightly better tan he looked.

'Babe it's so nice that you're worried but if anything ever happens to you ill never forgive myself, therefore I wont let anything like this happen again! Ever!' he slipped into the bat and she slowly undressed to join him.

They sank back together in the large round tub, both resting on the edge of the bath where a small shelf jutted out. He winced slightly at the stinging sensation in his back and on his chest, but it was nothing compared to what he used to have. Her hair was bound up on top of her hand with some lose curls hanging down the base of her neck. She played with one curl nervously as they chatted generally about work, school and their relationship.

'Hermione, before I fell asleep earlier I vowed that I would make tonight special for us. We've been together almost 3 months now and I really like you. I want to make you see how much I like you. But considering I didn't get up all day I haven't had the time to prepare anything special'

'Draco, every night with you is special because i'm with you!'

'That's sweet baby, but I think you deserve so much more. And I'm going to give you anything you ever want or need. I've got enough money to last us a long time, and a house that we can live in one day. You're so smart you can have any job that you want, and I'm so rich you can have whatever your heart desires. But I want you to know that none of those things mean anything without you knowing how much in love with you I am! You're amazing, incredible, smart, and beautiful. All the things I never noticed in you before I'm realising now ten times over. Your perfect and I'm so glad your mine I love you!' he finished by kissing he lips passionately.

'Wow Draco no-one has ever said anything like that to me before. I love you too.' She replied

There shared one more passionate kiss before she pulled away and began laughing

'What? Am I that bad of a kisser' he asked with a mock frown

'No, just your words, I'm so rich!!' she continued to giggle. 'Honestly Draco you think I want anything other than your love? That's enough for me! Plus that money is tainted with Malfoy blood!' she finished

'True babe, but it can't hard to be well off can it?' he asked

'No I suppose not, maybe we could buy you some protection with it?' she wandered, mostly more to herself than him

'No way! I'm not hiring two meat bound freaks to take care of me. Id rather have you in a sexy nurse outfit, with hardly and buttons down the front and a matching bra and lace panty set underneath' he had a faraway kinky glint in his eyes

'Draco, you're insatiable! Even when you're sick all you can think of is sex!'

'Not just any sex baby, sex with you!'

'O and that better is it??' she asked cocking her head to one side

'Hell yea sex with you is better than just any normal sex! You're my kinky little sex machine and I can't wait to get you up and running again! There's going to be outfits, stockings, suspender belts lace panties striptease shows!!' He looked at her and smiled a pleading smile that asked for just one of those things to happen

'I'm not a porn star Draco!' she protested! But she knew his birthday was round the corner and already a plan was formulating in her head!

They finished their bath and sat on the living couch in fluffy towelling dressing gowns. It was only 7.30 but neither had eaten dinner and they were hungry!

'How about we go to the kitchens and get some food, the house elves wont mind whipping something up, they love you!!'

'I'm sure dinner will still be on in the hall, don't you want to prove you're not that ill??'

'No way! I want to stay right here on this couch and order some food!!' he announced

Hermione laughed at his audacity, and watched as he shoved some baggy pants and a tight fitting t-shirt on. HE ran out of the common room called 'Love you' and the portrait slammed shut.

Whilst he was gone Hermione brushed her hair and put on some towelling p.j bottoms and a small white vest top. She stood in front of the mirror for a long time and gazed her own reflection. Ginny had mentioned only two days ago that Hermione was glowing

'It's what being in love does to you' Ginny had said

Yet when Hermione looked today she saw worry lines etched along her forehead! She couldn't believe what had happened to Draco, and couldn't stop looking at her own body to see if any odd marks or scratches had appeared that could be from something magical. She lifted her top slightly and saw no scratches, not even any blemishes.

'Stop worrying' she scolded herself

Her and Draco then sat by the fire and ate a huge selection of foods. The house elves were good at what they made!! Damn good!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As time went by and Christmas approached, Draco and Hermione became very comfortable together. They soon both became restless at not being able to show their affection for one another, especially in front of their friends. So they had both decided to invite Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender to their common room for a small feast and a declaration of their romance. They were the only few students left at Hogwarts over Christmas, and they had a really enjoyable time. It was only too soon that then night they were telling their friends approached.

As the six of them laughed and joked in the common room, Hermione caught Draco's eye. He stood up and said

'Guys we've got something to tell you all but we need you to listen in really carefully. Hermione and I are together, we've been together 6 months now. And we feel awful that we've never been able to tell you but there have been complications' Draco said

'Complications???' Ron blazed 'How could you not tell us Hermione? We've been your friend for years.'

'Yea I mean give us some credit, did you think we wouldn't be happy for you or something??' Harry asked

'O come on guys give them a chance to explain, I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason why they haven't told us!? Right Mione, Draco? Ginny asked she gave Hermione a sly wink

Right then Hermione knew that Ginny was an amazing friend

'Well you see at first we thought it would just be too much for you all to handle. Draco had only just become your friend and not a potential death eater, and we didn't want any of you to think Draco was just in it for the sex, as his previous accomplishments may suggest' Hermione said

'There's SEX??' Ron shouted

'Yes Ron but that's not the point is it? The point is we wanted to tell you but we were warned not to. You see, there are many people after Draco and he being close to any of us could be potentially extremely dangerous.' Hermione continued to tell them the story that Draco had told her, they gasped and gaped and studied Draco

'So you got burnt to be our mate??' Harry asked 'and poisoned to be Hermione's boyfriend?? Well I think you've proved your worth. But why tell us now, why are we in any less danger than what we were previously?'

'Well, your not. But we thought that you should at least know the potential danger you could be in. No one has struck at me for a while so I'm a bit on edge. I thought, we thought, that you all had a right to know so you could protect yourselves if needs be.' Draco warned

'So you thought it would be a good idea to bring us here, tell us all about your sex life and warn us that we have been in danger for the last six months but your only just letting us know now? Thanks for the thought!' Ron exclaimed

'Ron mate it's not like that!' Draco answered 'Were in love, honestly. I love her more than anything in the world and I would stop at nothing to protect her. I've managed to so far!'

'Ron mate come on, you accepted me and Ginny, why not Hermione and Draco?' Harry asked

'Because you would never cause Ginny any pain, whereas Draco has just admitted that were all in danger of our lives!'

'Ron please, Draco and I were going to continue with this relationship whether you approve or not. I am so sorry we didn't tell you sooner, but it was getting ridiculous, time for you all to know. And now you know I thought you would be man enough to accept us. Please don't be mad. I know we have dropped a huge bomb on you all today, but because were together now and can't give each other up, you all had to know the kind of danger you may face. Not definitely will!!' Hermione pleaded

'Ron we've faced more than a few burns and a bit of poison before!' Ginny said 'Just accept that there both your friends and happy. And if you can't do that maybe your no friend to them at all'

'I….I just….its just that…we all worry about you Mione, that's all. And we don't want to see you get hurt.' Ron said. He made no movement or inkling that he cared about Draco. 'You Mione, you're the smart one. It's Harry and me that do the reckless dangerous things.'

'Being my girlfriend can't be that bad can it??' Draco asked. It broke the ice when Hermione replied

'Well…you know' with a mock smile.

'Fine I accept you both, but if there's any hint of danger and Mione gets hurt, your ass is on the line.' He pointed sharply and Draco before opening his hand and shaking it with Draco's. 'Look after her, i've got a Transfiguration essay due next week and I need her help with it!!'

They all laughed and the rest of the evening ran slightly smoother, if a little strained.

After they had all left Hermione and Draco cleared up and went straight to Draco's room. She didn't know why but that was the only bed they slept in. They had never attempted to go to hers. But she didn't mind, Draco's room felt safe and familiar. He wandered into his room and peeled of his t-shirt. His body had fully recovered form the previous injuries, it was now flawless. Hermione stared at him for a little while whilst he busied himself tidying up his room. She was lying on his bed with her legs outstretched. Her skin glowed slightly from the moisturiser shed just applied. Finally Draco flopped into bed and wrapped his arms around Hermione.

'Night baby'

'Goodnight Draco' she said

They kissed and both fell asleep instantly.

The following day was Christmas Eve and Hermione was wrapping up the final few presents for her friends. Once again the four were coming to join Hermione and Draco later on Christmas Day. She sincerely hoped Draco would like all the gifts she had bought him. She also had a surprise for him, she had been ordering a muggle magazine for a few weeks and had been having it delivered from her parent's house via owl. From it she had ordered a black negligee and stockings with a lace trimming. She had also purchased a black pair of hot pants and already had stilettos in her luggage. She decided to try the outfit on as a whole whilst Draco was in the bathroom. She rolled the stockings over her knees and slipped into the heeled shoes. She felt extremely feminine and the outfit gave her some feeling of prowess. She couldn't wait to see Draco's face when she wandered into his bedroom on Christmas night. She quickly slipped out of it when she heard the bathroom door click open and Draco poked his head around her door. She had just managed to peel her stockings of and wrap a gown around her body.

They were going out to the theatre in muggle London tomorrow and Hermione was excited. Draco had booked for them to see a show with the help of Harry. He had found it difficult to use muggle money and to talk over the nearest telephone. So the fact that he had tried meant enough to Hermione. They had decided to go to bed early as to make it in time they would have to leave at 5.30 in the morning.

They were lying in bed both in their own world, when Draco turned to Hermione and said

'How do muggles move around London if they don't apparate??

'They use the underground babe; it's like a small train that goes underneath the streets of London and you just have to find the right tube. Don't worry I'll be the guide tomorrow.' She smiled and kissed his cheek

The next morning they woke early, and left for London. They made there way to the theatre with Draco very much in awe of how muggles went about their day to day business. He laughed when someone began to sing and people gave money to him. He didn't understand why there was 100 pennies in a pound.

'Its just silly, a penny! That's ridiculous'

When they made it to the theatre and took their seats Draco placed his hand on her thigh and said

'Enjoy baby this is for you'

Hermione faced forward the whole way thorugh the dazzling stage show that was Chicago. She laughed, cried and sang along. It was the best present that anyone had ever bought her and she decided that she was going to give Draco one present a little early.

When they returned back to the castle at 7.30 that night they ran to the Great Hall. Hermione sat and told Ginny about the whole show, whilst Draco was still marvelling at a £5 note.

On returning to their dorm Hermione made an excuse about doing some work before coming to bed. Draco had no idea what she was planning. Hermione sat in front of her mirror and began to pin her hair up, she left some curls lose around her face, it looked sexy and Draco loved it. She changed into the black panties she had bought and slid on the stockings again. She slipped the black negligee over her head and slipped into her shoes.

'Draco baby where are you?'

'In my room babe, waiting for you to come to bed. I'm just reading'

Hermione smiled 'You won't be reading for long if I've got anything too do with it.' She muttered to herself

With one last glance in the mirror, Hermione sashayed into Draco's room. She leaned against the door frame in her outfit and gave a light cough. Draco looked up from his book and immediately smiled.

'Wow' was all he managed before she began walking slowly and seductively towards him. She stood at the side of the bed with her hands on her hips. Her negligee plunged provocatively in the front flashing her cleavage, her legs looked long and toned in the stockings and her hair was swept of her neck.

'You look amazing!' he exclaimed

Draco swung his legs over the side of the bed and put them either side of Hermione's. He looked her up and down and began gently stroking the satin stockings on her legs.

'Merry Christmas baby' she said with a dirty smile

She began kissing him slowly, bending down to meet her lips with his he could see right down her dress. He groaned inwardly and felt the beginnings of his hard on. Damn this girl was hot. He ran his hands up and down her thighs and when he reached her bum he groped it roughly. He stood up and picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist he continued to kiss her. They knocked into the wardrobe door and Draco began furiously kissing her.

'You are so fucking sexy, so god damn hot! Hermione I want you so much'

She jumped down from round his waist and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He was now clad in only tight black boxers, with his cock poking out of the top. She teased it with her fingertips before slowly bending to her knees and taking him in her mouth. As she began to suck on him hard and fast he pulled her hair. He loved it when she was down there and he could have total control. He began thrusting his hips into her and she gagged on his full length. He loved it when she did that, it made him feel big and powerful. She looked up at him her eyes watering from his length but she carried on devouring with her whole mouth, her tongue lapping at him as thought she hadn't eaten in weeks. She stopped suddenly, took him in her hand and began to move up and down fast and gripping hard. Whilst she did this her tongue made its way to his balls where she sucked, licked and devoured them the same as she had his cock.

When he could take no more he yelled her name as he came in her mouth. She swallowed everything he gave and stood up to her full height smiling at her triumph.

'Was that good baby?'

He looked at with disbelief that she even needed to ask. His face said it all, and she didn't require and answer. Although he had come that much, he needed to feel her pussy around his cock. Her mouth was good, but not good enough to satisfy him for a long time. He wanted to take her right then but she wasn't done with her teasing and her games. She pushed him onto the bed and told him to sit upright, he did as she asked and wandered what was next. Slowly she dropped the pants from underneath the negligee and lay down opposite where he was sat. She rested her head on top of some pillows, so she could see his face. She began to slowly slide her hands down her body and thighs; she hitched the dress under her bum and began to slowly pleasure herself. Draco's mouth dropped wide open, in disbelief.

This was what fantasies were made of, a hot girl masturbating on your bed. He had a distinct image of wanking over this fantasy before truly devouring what she was doing. Two fingers were moving in and out of her pussy at fast speed. She moaned softly, her eyes were closed in ecstasy and her mouth was slightly parted. He glared at her image, listened to her moans and became very excited once again. She stopped pushing her fingers in and out of her pussy and began to flick her clit with one finger. She spread her lips with the other hand and moaned his name.

'Draco baby, it feels so good'

'It looks so good' he admitted whilst playing with his own solid cock.

She arched her back and began to stiffen up and shake, Draco knew what was coming and grabbed his own cock harder, and soon she was coming around her own hand. She came hard and screamed loud, and then licked her own fingers. Draco took this as his cue to mount her. He fucked her hard and fast he needed to come and was pounding her so hard that she came twice more around his cock before her pussy began pulsating with an intense orgasm. He came inside her and collapsed on top of her body.

They lay hot and sticky for a few moments, before Draco pulled her negligee over her head and stared at her beautiful naked body, with only stockings and heels covering her. He touched her toned stomach and circled his fingers over her boobs. They were extremely large for her small frame, but he wasn't complaining, they were perfect. He gently picked her up and sat her on his lap. Her legs wrapped around him he kissed her neck in pure passion. She sighed with pure relief that he had liked his present so much. He laughed at her boldness and told her that it was the best present he had ever received, and the best sex he had ever had.


End file.
